Couple yang Ditukar
by AniKim
Summary: Couple Exo ditukar? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka ditukar? Apa akan terjadi masalah, atau justru sebaliknya? Mending baca aja deh ya cerita gaje bin aneh ini :)


Author : Kim Chaerin

Tittle : Couple yang ditukar

Cast : BaekHun, KaiHan, ChanSoo, and Member Exo's

Genre : Comedy, Friendship

Ratting : G

Summary : Couple Exo ditukar? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka ditukar? Apa akan terjadi masalah, atau justru sebaliknya? Mending baca aja deh ya cerita gaje bin aneh ini :)

^^ *** Happy Reading *** ^^

"Hyung ! Hyung ! Aku nemu surat di depan pintu nih" Sehun dengan wajah polosnya berlari menuju ruang santai sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sepucuk surat ditangannya. Ia duduk ditengah-tengah para member dan langsung membuka surat tersebut.

"Bacakan isinya sehunnie" pinta Suho. Sehun dengan gembira melihat isi dari surat tersebut. Tapi sejurus kemudian dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Para hyungnya yang melihat dirinya kebingungan dengan sikap sehun.

"Wae? Kok gak dibaca sih" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun melihat kearahnya dan langsung menyerahkan isi surat tersebut kepada chanyeol.

"Aku gak bisa baca"

Dweeengg...

Para member exo kecuali Sehun langsung geleng-geleng kepala setelah mendengar penuturan sehun. Akhirnya, surat misterius tersebut dibaca oleh Baekhyun si Main Vocalist Exo K.

"Eheem.. Tes 1 2 3, tes 1 2..."

"Gak usah pake latihan vocal segala kali Baek, langsung baca aja napa?" protes Luhan. Baekhyun hanya nyengir kuda melihat semua member merengut kearahnya.

"Mm~ isinya 'Pengumuman, bagi para member Exo, entah itu Exo K atau Exo M yang penting Exo karena kalian One alias Satu. Aku ada tantangan untuk kalian, kalian pasti gak tahu aku kan? Iyakan ? Aku kan misterius ajib gimana Getohh..' " Baekhyun memberhentikan bacaannya, mengambil nafas sebentar sekalian nunggu reaksi dari para member.

"Alay beutth tu surat. Gue aja yang setiap hari nulis surat buat eyang gue dikampung kagak alay begitu. Paling-paling cuma nyingkat kata doang" ucap Kai dengan lagak orang sombong.

"Itu mah sama aja kali Kai" sahut D.O yang tak jauh dari Kai.

"Aku lanjut ya bacain suratnya '...tantangan untuk kalian ya gampil banget deh. Pasti kalian bisa'..." baekhyun berhenti membaca ketika tangan Chanyeol terulur keatas.

"Jangan bilang kita disuruh lompatin lingkaran yang ada apinya. Gak mau deh aku kalau kaya gitu tantangannya" ucap Chanyeol dengan mimik penuh ketakutan.

"Tapi kan, kekuatanmu api Yeol. Napa kamu malah takut ama api?" tanya Kris.

"Eh masa? Aku baru tahu eh" Para member hanya memasang tampang -_- kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa bukan itu Yeolli" Sahut Baekhyun.

"tahu dari mana Baekhyun Hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Nih, disuratnya ada, dibilangnya 'bukan ngelompatin lingkaran api kok. Tantangan ini lebih sangat mudah dibanding ngelompatin lingkaran' "

"jadi apa dong? Itu surat minta selek ya. Dari tadi ngomongnya diperpanjang mulu" ancam xiumin.

"Jangan hyung, coba dengar kelanjutannya 'lo bilang apa xiumin? Mau nyelek gue? Eh, asal tau aja ya, sebelum lo selek gue, gue udah ngebanting lo duluan. Biar badan lo sebesar gajah tetep bisa gue tindas lo. Awas aja lo!' "

"Widiihh itu surat pengumuman apa ancaman? Serem banget isinya. Napa bisa tahu semua yang kita bicarakan?" tanya xiumin.

" 'yahh.. Secara ya gue kan surat yang hebat gitu, jadi bisa tahu semuanya. Udah ah, ini mah kagak kelar-kelar. Tantangannya belum disebutin, percakapannya udah lebih dari sepuluh bait. Yang penting kalian jangan ngoceh dulu biar surat ini selesai dan sampai pada tujuannya, amiiinn...' "

"itu isi suratnya lagi?" tanya suho. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan. Para member Exo akhirnya setuju untuk tidak meralat pembacaan Baekhyun supaya surat itu gak ngoceh terlalu lama. Dan Baekhyun pun membaca surat itu kembali.

" 'Bagus kalian udah pada diem. Sekarang akan kukasih tahu apa tantangan yang akan kalian jalanin. Semua pasti udah tahu ya di Exo ada couplenya gitu. Yang terkenal kan HunHan, BaekYeol ama KaiDO Jadi surat ini buat kalian aja, maaf untuk KrisTao kalian tidak termasuk, dan untuk para member exo yang tidak disebutkan ... KALIAN JANGAN KABUR !' " Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara lantang membuat member yang beranjak dari duduknya langsung kembali duduk.

"Itu surat kok bisa tahu kita mau pergi ya? Jangan-jangan suratnya berhantu tuh hyung" ucap Chen diiringi dengan anggukan Xiumin.

"tapi kok kamu bacanya pake perasaan juga sih Baekki? Teriakkannya itu loh, menggelegar" ucap chanyeol dan mendapat anggukan pula dari para member. Baekhyun hanya tersipu-sipu mendengarnya dan kembali membaca isi surat itu.

" 'couple exo untuk sementara akan ditukar selama 4 minggu alias sebulan. Jadi, selama itu kalian tidak boleh bercengkrama dengan couple asli kalian. Kalian hanya boleh bersama-sama dengan couple palsu alias tukar-tukaran tersebut. Dan aku sudah menetapkan couple yang ditukar ini. Kai bersama Luhan, Chanyeol bersama D.O dan Sehun bersama Baekhyun' Mwo? Aku dipasangkan dengan Maknae Evil ?" Baekhyun ternganga ketika membaca bagian tengah surat tersebut *belum kelar tu surat? Sepanjang apa kertasnya ya?*

"Hah?! My Deer Luhan ... Kenapa dipasangkan sama Kai? Mereka kan juga disangka couple, harusnya dijauhkan dong" protes Sehun melirik tajam kearah surat tersebut. Tanpa disangka-sangka, surat itu langsung bersinar terang dan terlepas dari genggaman Baekhyun. Member Exo hanya bisa menutup mata mereka karena silau dengan cahaya dari surat tersebut. Dan tak lama cahaya yang dipancarkan pun redup. Mereka tidak melihat surat lagi tapi sekarang terganti oleh sosok seorang manusia. Siapa ya? Siapa? Yap.. Author *ini cerita fantasy atau comedy -_-*

"Hay..hay.. Here I'am, Here I'am.. OoOoOoO.. Here I'am Here I'am.. OoOoOoO..." Author bersenandung lagu ZE:A.

"Hah? Siapa tuh?" tanya Chen sembari menutup sebelah matanya.

"Gak kenal? Ya emang, kita pan belom kenalan. Namaku adalah Author, panggil aja Thor-thor. Mulai sekarang aku akan ada dimana saja dan kapan saja. Tadi sudah tahu kan tantangan kalian apa?" tanya Author.

"Sudahhh.." Teriak Para member Exo serempak *udah kaya di playgroup aja nih*

"Tapi thor, sebenarnya ini acara Tv apaan? Rasanya kami gak ada nandatangani perjanjian mau syuting deh" ucap Lay kemudian.

"Ini gak pake acar Tv-tvan. Kita spontan ngadain tantangan ini oke? Sekarang tukar posisi kalian. HunHan jauh-jauhan, Sehun, kamu kan sama Baekhyun. Sana ketempatnya"

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau sama dia. Dia nyebelin tau ! Mending aku sama Chanyeol Hyung aja" sehun beranjak menuju tempat chanyeol berada. Gak jauh-jauh amat sih sama tempatnya Baekhyun.

"Eeh.. Kamu menolak tantangan ini? Apa kamu mau dihukum lari lapangan SM 90 kali eo?" ancam Author. Sehun yang mendengar hukuman lari langsung berdiri menjauh dari chanyeol, menuju Baekhyun berada. Ia menampakkan wajah masam nan asem yang menandakan bahwa dia sangat-sangat kesal dengan tantangan yang dibuat oleh Author.

"Pinter.. Anak baik emang harus seperti itu. Sekarang, Chanyeol dan D.O, menjauh dari Baekhyun serta Kai" suruh Author dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi thor. Kalau aku sama Chanyeol hyung, bisa-bisa aku disangka berjalan sama Tiang Listrik" ucap D.O pelan. Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan mautnya kearah D.O.

"Kau bilang apa? Aku tiang listrik? Harusnya kamu ninggiin badanmu supaya sejajar sama aku" sahut chanyeol.

"Udah ah. Kok malah bertengkar. Inikan masih awal-awalnya, pasti nanti kalian bisa akrab" Author menenangkan chanyeol dan D.O yang terus beragumen.

"Author, aku mau nanya" Baekhyun dengan wajah Angelic mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Iya? Mau nanya apa adik manis? #PlakkK," tanya Author, menatap Baekhyun.

"kan aku dan sehun saling tidak menyukai, begitu pun Chanyeol dan D.O, itu bisa dimengerti kenapa kami dipasangkan, tapi kenapa Kai dan Luhan dipasangkan bersama? Mereka kan tidak saling bermusuhan. Malahan mereka digosipkan menjadi couple, harusnya mereka dijauhkan" protes Baekhyun.

"Serah gue dong. Yang author disini siapa?" para member menunjuk author.

"yang bikin cerita ini siapa?" para member kembali menunjuk author.

"Trus,, MASBULO ?!"

"Apaan tuh thor?" tanya Tao.

"Masalah Buat Lo :P"

"ooh..."

"Udah, sekarang karena couplenya sudah berpisah, kamar juga harus diganti"

"APHUAAAA?! DIGANTIII?"

"Biasa aja kaleee -_-"

"tapi thor, aku gak mau pisah sama Kris Hyung. Begitu pun Kris Hyung. Iyakan hyung?" Kris menganggukkan kepala membenarkan perkataan Tao.

"Baby Panda Taoku yang manis, dari awal aku udah bilang bahwa yang ku berikan tantangan ini adalah HunHan, BaekYeol serta KaiDO. Kalian tidak termasuk jadi kalian masih tetap bersama. Mengerti?" ucap author. Kris dan Tao mengangguk-ngangguk paham.

"Oke, kan disini ada tiga kamar, yang berisi dua ranjang. Kamar pertama, sebelumnya dihuni oleh Suho, Lay, D.O dan Kai. Kai diganti dengan Chanyeol. Oke?"

"Aku dikamar pertama? Tapi disitu bau parfum kakek-kakek" ucap chanyeol sambil melirik kearah Suho.

"Udah, terima aja keputusanku. Lalu, dikamar kedua, sebelumnya dihuni sama Luhan, sehun, Kris dan Tao. Luhan diganti sama Baekhyun. Ya?" sehun dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Dan dikamar tiga, sekarang ditempati oleh Luhan, Kai, Xiumin serta Chen. Jadi, semua sudah dapat kamar. Listnya seperti ini, kamar pertama: Suho, Lay, Chanyeol, D.O

Kamar kedua: Baekhyun, Sehun, Kris, Tao

Dan kamar ketiga: Luhan, Kai, Xiumin dan Chen. Kalau ada yang mau protes ungkapkan sekarang"

 _Kriik...kriiiik...kriiikkk..._

"Bagus, berarti kalian sudah paham semua. Yakk,, mulai berbenahnya" author beranjak menuju sofa, diikuti oleh Suho, Lay, Kris, Tao, Xiumin dan Chen. Mereka ber-7 bersama-sama menonton film barbie yang disiarkan di Indosiar *ada ya chenel itu dikorea?"

"Aduhh.. Hyung! Jangan taroh foto hyung disini dong. Meja ini buat naroh laptop aku tau" suara sehun terdengar sangat nyaring dikamar 2. Para member dan author yang sedang asik nonton tv langsung teralihkan kekamar 2.

"Iih.. Laptop murahan aja tuh, buat apa dipajang-pajang dimeja ? Mending foto aku dengan Chanyeol yang caem n' keren ini" baekhyun menunjuk foto yang menjadi permasalahan tersebut.

"Tapi, meja ini sudah jadi hak paten aku tau" ucap sehun kembali.

"Nggak bisa. Pokoknya meja ini harus majangin fotoku. Kamu sebagai Dongsaeng harusnya ngalah dong"

"Harusnya Hyung yang ngalah sama Dongsaengnya"

"Ya! Berisik tau gak kalian. Aku gak bisa nonton film barbie dengan tenang. Barbie mariposa kan film favoriteku. Kalau kalian ribut kembali, aku gak akan menjamin bahwa mulut kalian akan selamat" ancam Chen dengan wajah sangar. Dua anak manusia yang tengah bertengkar tadi pun terdiam. Mereka takut kalau kekuatan chen akan membuat mereka gosong seketika.

"Begini aja deh, mejanya dibelah dua kalau kalian masih pengen ama meja ini. Bagaimana ?" ucap Kris menengahkan. Sehun serta Baekhyun saling lirik-lirikan.

"Jangan deh, kasihan mejanya. Dia gak bersalah masa mau dibelah. Mejanya buat Hyung saja deh" sehun pasrah dan langsung mendorong meja tersebut kearah baekhyun.

"Nggak, buat kamu aja sehun. Kan laptopmu lebih penting" baekhyun mendorong meja tersebut kembali ketempat sehun.

"Tapi kan tadi katanya foto Hyung lebih bermakna, buat hyung aja mejanya"

"Gak usah sehun, buat kamu aja"

"Buat hyung aja"

"Buat kamu"

"Buat Hyung"

"Buat kamu"

"Aigooo.. Lama-lama gue jadi author pusing juga nih. Mending mejanya buatku aja deh. Adilkan jadinya?" author membuka pembicaraan diantara Baekhyun dan Sehun. Mereka pun kembali lirik-lirikan. Setelah satu jam-an *buset, lama amat mikir doang*, akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan meja tersebut dibawa oleh author kerumahnya #plakKK,

"Hyung, ini minumannya buatku ya" D.O yang berada dikamar 1 mengangkat satu botol berisi minuman punya Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang dari tadi terus-terusan merapikan bajunya yang banyak pun menoleh kearah D.O. Sekejap dia langsung membulatkan matanya dan berlari mengambil botol minuman itu dari tangan D.O.

"Andwae! Ini minuman penumbuh tinggiku tau. Gak lihat apa tulisannya?" chanyeol menunjuk nama minuman tersebut. D.O melihat dengan seksama, dan terkesima ketika membaca namanya.

"Botol milkshake penambah tinggi badan buat chanyeol sicetar membahana badai topan srekk prikitiew? Itu hyung tambahin namanya?" tanya D.O keheranan. Chanyeol menggeleng kearah D.O

"Enak aja, emangnya aku orang yang seperti itu? Nggak lah yau. Ini sudah kaya begini namanya dari pertama aku beli. Makanya jangan sembarangan meminumnya" jawab chanyeol bangga.

"Wuahh... Aku juga mau dong hyung, biar tinggi ku bisa sama kaya hyung"

"Kamu beneran mau? Tapi belum ada yang buat D.O sih. Nanti aku kasih tahu sama pembuatnya buatin minuman peninggi badan buat kamu, oke ?"

"Oke hyung"

"Sekarang bantuin aku benahin baju ya, kamu kan eomma exo k" D.O mengangguk setuju, dan dua couple baru itu pun bekerja sama untuk membereskan baju dua lusinnya chanyeol.

Sementara dikamar 3 ~

"Gak nyangka kita bakal dipasangin ya Hyung" ucap kai sembari membaringkan badannya ditempat tidur yang sangat empuk milik BaekYeol. Ia baru selesai membereskan baju-bajunya kelemari, sedangkan Luhan masih berkutat dengan kopernya yang susah dibuka, dicongkel pake gergaji juga gak bisa-bisa *makanya jangan pake koper atuh bu -_- kan cuma pindah kamar doang*

"Yahh... Bersyukur lah pada yang maha kuasa" sahut Luhan.

Kai tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"selagi kita berdua dikamar, kita main permainan yang asik yuk Hyung" ajak Kai. Luhan menatap kearah Kai.

"Permainan apaan?"

"Hehe~ nanti hyung juga tau"

10 menit kemudian

"Ayo hyung. Kok diem aja sih? gerak dong" Tanya Kai

"Aduhh... Kai, udah ya, Aku capek banget nih. Berhenti aja" jawab Luhan.

"Hyung gak asik ah, masa baru sebentar udah minta berhenti? Baru setengah jalan ini"

"Tapi sumpah, hyung udah gak kuat"

"Hyung payah ah"

"Luhan Hyung.. Kai.. Aku masuk sebentar ya" sehun berteriak sebelum membuka pintu kamar KaiHan. ia pun masuk.

"Masya Allah. Kalian ngapain ?" teriak sehun. Luhan serta Kai menoleh kearah sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Eh,,, sehun. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Mau ngambil jaket yang hyung pinjem. Tapi kalian sedang ngapain ?"

"Ini, si Kai mau main kuda-kudaan, ya udah aku iyakan aja. Eh sekalinya aku yang jadi kudanya, Capek banget to nggak. Si Kai beratnya naujubillah" curhat Luhan. Kai mesem-mesem aja dibilang berat sama Luhan.

"Huh! Gitu ya? Sekarang senang-senangan gitu tanpa sepengetahuanku? Okey,, it's Alright. Kita akan mulai permainan ini. Luhan Hyung dengan Kai sedangkan aku dengan Baekhyun hyung. Lihat siapa nanti yang akan menang" Sehun keluar setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya yang super panjang. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kai yang masih tetap pada posisinya, luhan dibawah menjadi kuda dan kai yang menunggangi Luhan hanya cengo ngeliat kepergian Sehun.

"Hyung ngerti nggak yang dibilang sama sehun barusan?" tanya kai setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Entah, aku hanya mendengar kata-kata permainan dan menang. Apa maksudnya dia ingin membuat permainan untuk kita? Kalau begitu, buatku sangat menguntungkan" jawab Luhan.

"Kok menguntungkan buat hyung?"

"Yaa.. Soalnya aku udah capek main kuda-kudaan mulu ama lo Kai. Cepet turun! dari tadi kau diatas ku, sekarang giliranku nunggangin kamu"

"Baiklah"

"Eiit ... Chankam" author tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dengan tangan diulurkan kedepan membentuk gaya khas Super Junior.

"Wae?" tanya Kai serta Luhan berbarengan

"Aku juga mau ikut dong :D"

"Kagak, cari couple sendiri sana!" usir LuKai dengan sadis. Author akhirnya keluar sambil nangis-nangis histeris, sudah ditolak oleh Luhan serta Kai.

-skip-

#Morning Day

"Ayoo.. Semuanya berkumpul !" suara khas D.O menggelegar kepenjuru ruangan. Para member yang tengah tertidur pulas mau tak mau harus terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

"Wae hyung? Kok pagi-pagi banget udah bangunin kami. Ada apa ?" tanya Tao dengan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"Aku sih disuruh sama author, kalau mau tanya ada apa ya tanya sama dia aja, Jangan sama aku" jawab D.O

"Baiklah, thor, ada apa?" tanya tao ke author.

"Ada panda lagi bertelur" jawab author seadanya.

"Eodiga? Aku mau lihat pandanya" ucap Tao antusias. Matanya yang semula sipit berubah menjadi bulat ketika mendengar kata Panda.

"Ya kagak ada lah Babo. Emangnya panda bertelur apa?" ucap author dengan sadis.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku sudah bawa kamera polaroit" pasrah sehun. Dua maknae itu terlihat uring-uringan dengan tangan mengais-ngais lantai.

"Hadeeh... Polos amat sih kalian. Sekarang ini, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini karena aku ingin ngadain lomba"

"Lomba?"

"Ne, lomba"

"Lomba apaan thor?" tanya Lay.

"Lomba apa aja boleh, kan udah gede" jawab author ngasal. Para member hanya ber-oh ria ketika mendengar jawaban author.

"Yang bener dong thor. Masa kita disuruh lomba sendiri-sendiri?" protes Chen.

"Oke, lombanya bukan hanya untuk couple yang kutukar, tapi buat semuanya. Hanya aja yang dishoot pake kamera nanti couple yang ditukar itu"

"Yahh.. Jadi kita-kita kagak kena kamera dong?" tanya Suho dibarengi anggukan Kris, Tao, Chen, Xiumin serta Lay.

"Tenang, nanti kalian kushoot pake kameraku sendiri ya? Lumayan buat nambahin foto kalian di laptop gue" para couple yang tidak ditukar pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan ide author.

"Mm~ lombanya kita mulai. Pertama, lomba tatap-tatapan. Para masing-masing couple segera membentuk barisan" suruh author. Dengan cepat, member exo membentuk barisan depan-belakang. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan couple masing-masing. Diujung dimulai dari Suho-Lay lalu Kris-Tao, Xiumin-Chen, Baekhyun-Sehun, Chanyeol-D.O, dan terakhir Luhan-Kai.

"Bisa dimulai?" tanya author, para member exo mengangguk.

"sekarang maju lima langkah" perintah author. Member exo menuruti perkataan author. Dengan maju lima langkah seperti itu, mereka seperti sangat dekat hingga terlihat tidak ada jarak antara satu dengan yang lain.

"Sudah siap ? Hana, Dul, set, net Mulai!"

Member exo yang sempat memejamkan mata semenit langsung membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar. Tak ada yang berkedip, tapi sedetik kemudian sehun berteriak.

"Ya! Baekhyun Hyung curang ! hyung tadi sudah berkedip, kenapa masih saja melotot eo?" teriaknya

"Aku tidak berkedip! Tadi aku hanya menggerakkan kelopak mataku" bantah Baekhyun.

"Thama thaja Babo"

"Mwo?! Kau bilang aku Babo?! Dasar alien Tidak sopan! Aku ini Hyungmu tau!"

"Emang masalah gitu kalau hyung, hyungku? Pokoknya hyung sudah kalah dan aku menang"

"Tidak bisa! Aku belum kalah dan kau juga belum menang"

"Hei..hei..hei.. Kalian kenapa kelahi mulu sih? Coba sebentar saja kalian bisa damai. Ada masalah apa?" tanya author berada didekat mereka.

"Ini thor, baekhyun hyung curang. Dia sudah berkedip tapi dia membantah kalau dia kalah" adu sehun

"Aku tidak berkedip, aku bilang kalau aku hanya menggerakkan kelopak mataku. Apa itu salah?" bantah baekhyun kembali.

"Mm~ itu dianggap kesalahan. Menggerakkan kelopak mata sama saja artinya dengan kau mengedipkan mata. Kau Lose Baekhyun" author mencoret nama baekhyun dikertasnya dengan pulpen tinta berwarna merah. Baekhyun yang tidak terima langsung mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, ber-Aegyo.

"Ayolah author, aku tidak kalah kan? Iyakan ? Bbuing Bbuing" ucap baekhyun dengan nada manis. Tangannya mengepal dan ditaruh disisi pipinya, author yang melihatnya langsung takjub dan selekasnya menip-ex nama baekhyun yang tadi baru dicoretnya, lalu ditulisnya kembali nama Byun Baek Hyun besar-besar. Sehun yang melihatnya langsung murka , ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hyung nggak boleh menyuap, disini lombanya harus jujur. Masa hyung gak bisa jujur sih" ucap sehun setelah dia berada ditempat author dan baekhyun berada.

"Thor, hapus lagi gih nama Baekhyun hyung, ya... Please.. Bbuing bbuing" sehun kini mulai berAegyo juga. Tanganya membentuk huruf V dan ditaruh diatas kepalanya membentuk telinga kelinci. Author yang melihatnya langsung membulatkan matanya dan mengambil pulpen untuk mencoret nama Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun juga tidak mau kalah, dia terus-terusan ber-Aegyo agar namanya tidak dicoret oleh author. Author sendiri bingung, mau pilih yang mana antara baekhyun dan sehun ? Dua-duanya sangat imut *jadi author ribet banget sih disini -_- #yahh.. Namanya juga cerita gaje bo ya#*

"Aigooo... Kris ! Xiumin ! Kemari kalian!" teriak author. Kris dan xiumin yang sedang mengikuti lomba pun akhirnya menuju tempat author dan BaekHun berada.

"Wae?" tanya kris serta xiumin bersamaan.

"Kalian lihat kedua member exo k ini. Menurut kalian siapa yang paling Imut diantara mereka berdua?" tanya author. Kris dan xiumin memperhatikan sehun serta baekhyun yang terus memperagakan pose aegyo tanpa henti. Tidak dalam hitungan semenit, kris menunjuk baekhyun sedangkan xiumin menunjuk sehun. Dua couple palsu itu mendapatkan nilai seri. Author menyuruh kris dan xiumin kembali ke perlombaan, kini dia memanggil Suho serta D.O.

"Menurut kalian siapa yang imut?" tanya author kembali. Suho memilih Baekhyun sedangkan D.O memilih sehun. Kini mereka sama-sama mendapat 2 point. Author menghela nafas pelan lalu menyuruh Suho dan D.O pergi dari tempatnya. Ia kembali memanggil Luhan dan Lay.

"Nae Nampyeon Luhan dan Pembantuku tersayang Lay #plakKk, menurut kalian, diantara mereka berdua siapa yang paling imut?" tanya Author. Luhan dan Lay melihat secara seksama. Kepala mereka beriringan melihat Baekhyun serta Sehun bergantian. Seperti waktu yang diperlambat, tangan Luhan dan Lay perlahan terangkat ingin menunjuk siapa yang paling imut diantara dua rival yang sedang beradu ini. Dan ternyata yang menang adalah...

"Baekhyun ! Kau kalah!" teriak author dengan nada lantang. Baekhyun memberhentikan aegyonya dan ingin protes, mulutnya sudah siap menganga(?) dengan tangan terangkat kedepan.

"eits! Tidak ada protes-protesan. Pokoknya kau tetap kalah, sehun kau menang, chukkae" setelah menepuk pundak sehun pelan, author langsung kembali kebarisan couple yang masih mengikuti lomba. Sehun dengan bangganya langsung membusungkan dada didepan Baekhyun.

"Hyung lihat? Makanya jangan lomba aegyo denganku. Bisa-bisa hyung kalah telak" ucap sehun sombong.

"Itu hanya karena Lay hyung memilihmu, makanya kau bisa menang" sahut baekhyun.

"Jadi hyung ingin bilang aku menyuap Lay hyung begitu? Aku hanya menggunakan kekuatan Aegyoku hyung. Apa hyung tidak pernah tahu bahwa banyak sekali para gadis yang sangat suka melihat aku berAegyo sampai-sampai memaksaku melakukan Aegyo?"

"Dan kau tidak mau melakukannya karena malu eo?" baekhyun dengan gayanya yang khas, mulai menggoda Sehun agar bisa membuat dia marah. Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah merah seperti tomat matang akibat menahan malu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Baekhyun pergi sambil bersenandung riang karena sudah berhasil membuat dirinya marah.

"Ok, lomba hari ini selesai. Apa mata kalian panas?" tanya author. Para member Exo mengangguk. Satu-satu dari mereka dikasih obat sakit mata cap tongteng.

"Akan ku umumkan siapa rajanya tidak berkedip pada lomba hari ini, pemenangnya adalah .. Eng ing eng,, eng~ D.O ! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah" author dengan semangat menggebu-gebu bertepuk tangan lebih nyaring dari pada member exo yang berada didepannya. D.O maju kedepan dengan wajah sangat senang dan bahagia. Para member exo hanya bisa melihat dia dengan tatapan 'aku tidak sudi dia yang menang'.

"Psst.. Chanyeol" baekhyun berbisik di tengah-tengah ramainya sorak-sorak tepuk tangan. Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri dimana disana terdapat Baekhyun sang pujaan hatinya yang sekarang telah menjadi milik orang lain *apaan sih-_-*

"waeyo baekki-ah?" tanya chanyeol dengan berbisik juga.

"Kau kan pasangannya, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengalahkannya? Bukannya mata kalian sama saja. Derp Eyes O_O" bisik baekhyun sambil melototkan matanya dengan susah payah.

"Itu karena matanya terlalu besar dariku. Baru 1 jam saja mataku sudah berair, sedangkan matanya sama sekali tidak menandakan bahwa dirinya kecapekan, makanya nanti setelah pesta ini selesai aku mau berguru padanya" sahut chanyeol dengan wajah gembira. Baekhyun hanya bisa cengo ngeliat mantan couplenya itu berubah sangat drastis.

"Ya ! Apa kalian tidak mendengar kata-kata ku kemarin eo? Jangan berhubungan dengan couple asli kalian. Apa kalian mau ku hukum?" baekhyun serta chanyeol melihat kearah author. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan langsung menelan ludah ketika melihat ditangan author sudah terdapat gergaji bermata 4 dan palu besi yang sangat besar. Dengan cengiran HappyVirus Couple, Mereka berdua beringsut dari halaman belakang menuju dorm mereka. Kabur sebelum dimangsa oleh harimau yang kelaparan.

#Dance Room SM Ent.

Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka  
Sotonghaji anheulkka  
Saranghaji anheulkka  
Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo  
Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA...

Lagu khas milik Exo terdengar diseluruh penjuru ruangan dance yang sedang dipakai oleh mereka ber-12. Member exo sekarang sedang menyiapkan diri mereka untuk pentas besok di M! Countdown. Banyak kemajuan digerakan dance mereka, salah satunya adalah Kris.

 _*Kreseek...kreseek..*_

"Radionya rusak ya thor?" tanya Lay.

"Iya nih, kayanya bagian dalamnya yang rusak. Kemarin habis ku siram pake minyak tanah sih" jawab author.

"ya sudah, sekarang kita latihan aja lagi. Seperti kata author, posisi tarinya harus diubah juga" perintah suho. Semua member mengangguk kecuali Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Kok kayanya aku gak pernah mendengarnya? Kapan author bertitah seperti itu ?" tanyanya dengan nada shocked.

"Jadi kemarin kau kemana saja Baekhyun? Aku menyuruh kalian mengganti posisi saat menari sampai mulut berbusa-busa begitu kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya eo?" marah author. Baekhyun hanya nyengir kuda andalannya sekarang.

"jadi, saat Exo K dan Exo M bergabung menari Mama, didepanku bukan lagi chen tapi sehun si maknae evil ?" tanya baekhyun kembali. Author mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersabar melihat wajahnya yang tidak tampan itu" ucap baekhyun sembari beranjak berdiri.

"Apa hyung bilang? Wajahku tidak tampan? Kenapa ya wajahku yang tidak tampan ini malah lebih disukai dari pada wajahmu yang seperti itu?" ucap sehun. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sehun.

"adu mulut akan segera dimulai, hyung bawa penutup telinga?" bisik Kai ke Luhan.

"Ne, aku membawanya. Igeo" sahut Luhan dengan bisikan juga sambil memberikan penutup telinga kearah kai. Mereka berdua bersama-sama memakai penutup telinga dan hanya melihat Baekhyun serta Sehun yang sedang berkelahi tanpa terganggu dengan suara mereka berdua.

"hyung, kemarin kau bilang mau lajarin aku caranya ngeRapp. Sekarang saja hyung belajarnya selagi Baekhyun hyung dan Sehun berkelahi" ucap D.O disela-sela ributnya suara Baekhyun & Sehun ditambah dengan teriakan Author yang menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Kau benar juga, hampir saja aku lupa. Ayo, kita belajar Rapp disana" Chanyeol dan D.O mengasingkan diri mereka dari kerumunan Member Exo. Tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka pergi kecuali satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

"hh~ Bogoshiposeo Kyungsoo hyung" gumamnya pelan.

-skip-

"fiuhh... Untung aja kalian sudah bisa tenang" ucap author. Didepannya, Baekhyun dan Sehun masih saja melayangkan tatapan maut mereka, walaupun dalam keadaan diikat.

"kalian ini apa tidak bisa damai? Besok kita akan pentas dan kalian malah berkelahi seperti anak kecil memperebutkan mainan. Apa kalian tidak bisa Dewasa sedikit eo?" Suho Appa mulai menuturkan omelannya. Baekhyun dan sehun hanya bisa menundukan kepala melihat Suho yang marah.

"sudahlah yeobo, jangan memperlihatkan urat-uratmu didepan anak-anak kita" sahut author... O.o

 _Kriik...Kriiik...Kriiik..._

"Mwo? Yeobo? Kapan aku menikahimu? Dasar author stres" suho serta member exo lainnya beranjak pergi menjauhi author. Author yang melihatnya hanya terbengong tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku salah ngomong ya, itu yang sekarang ada dibenak author *author disini jadi pemeran juga ya :P #padahal sebenarnya cuman sebagai pelengkap -_-*

 _Careless  
Careless  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous  
Heartless  
Mindless  
No one who care about me_ _..._

"Stop! Ulangi dari pertama. Kalian sepertinya butuh pembiasaan ya" ucap Suho. Ia melangkah menuju meja dimana terdapat alat untuk memutar lagu mereka *author kekurangan ide -_-*

"Tapi hyung, aku sudah lelah. Kita sudah berkali-kali mengulang dari awal. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita istirahat sejenak?" tanya sehun yang memang tampak dari wajahnya begitu kelelahan. Dalam dirinya, suho juga merasa capek dan butuh istirahat. Tapi karena memikirkan akan segera pentas dan ingin memperlihatkan hasil maksimal kepada fans mereka, suho tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menyuruh anggota membernya untuk berlatih.

"Geurae, sebaiknya kita istirahat sejenak selama 15 menit. Setelah istirahat, kita berlatih kembali tapi dengan pasangan masing-masing eo. Aku ingin kalian lebih bisa menguasai dance battlenya" ucap suho yang disahuti dengan anggukan dari para member exo. Dengan cepat, beberapa dari mereka melesat menuju kulkas yang tersedia disana. Hanya Kai, Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay yang masih asik berlatih.

"Hyung, kau tidak haus? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengambilkan air untukmu" tawar Kai. Luhan mengangguk sembari tersenyum kepada kai. Dengan gerakan cepat, kai menuju kulkas kecil yang tersedia di Ruangan Dance mereka lalu kembali ketempat Luhan berada.

"Igeo Hyung" kai menjulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam sebotol air mineral kearah Luhan. Luhan mengambilnya dengan masih tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo Kai-ah" ucap Luhan dengan suara lembut. Dua couple itu meminum air dari botol yang diambil Kai, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Nan Bogoshiposeo, Jongin-ah" ya, sepasang mata itu milik D.O yang kini sudah agak berair karena menahan tangis.

"eo? Kau kenapa Kyungsoo-ah? Sakit?" chanyeol, dengan tangannya yang kekar meraba dahi D.O.

"Ani hyung, wae?" tanya D.O

"Matamu merah, aku kira kau sakit. Kalau sakit istirahat saja disana" ucap chanyeol penuh perhatian. Kini pasangan ChanSoo itu sedang dipandang oleh seseorang yang memiliki wajah imut *pandang2an nih ceritanya? Oke, author mandangin nae nampyeon Luhan aja #plakk digetok Sehun*. Yapp.. Dia adalah Baekhyun.

"Yeolli-ah, Neon Naega Bogoshipo? Apa kau tahu bahwa dari kemarin aku selalu ingin berada disampingmu, tapi karena Author brengsek itu aku jadi berpisah denganmu. Naega Bogoshipo, Arra?" batin baekhyun yang tanpa sadar telah mengolok Author.

"Memberdeul? Istirahat selesai. Sekarang kalian harus berlatih dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing. Anyway, Dimana YiXing?" tanya suho kemudian.

"Katanya tadi dia menyuruh Hyung untuk ketaman SM" jawab Chen.

"Begitu ya" sahut suho.

"Memangnya kalian mau ngapain disana? Jangan-jangan,,,"

"Ya ! Apa yang kau pikirkan chanyeol-ah? Jangan berpikiran macam-macam" bentak suho.

"Mwo? Memangnya aku memikirkan apa? Aku hanya berpikir bahwa nanti YiXing hyung akan dibelikan es krim sama Suho Hyung habis itu kalian NgeDance bersama. Apa itu suatu hal yang negatif?" tanya chanyeol. Suho yang mendengar penuturan chanyeol hanya bisa berdehem dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Para member exo yang melihat kepergian suho langsung tertawa nyaring karena suho sudah terjebak oleh perkataan chanyeol si Happy Virus.

-skip-

*Battle Dance Couple

#KaiHan/LuKai

"Hyung, bukannya saat Exo manggung, kita memang couple battlenya ya? Kalau begitu kita tidak usah berlatih lagi hyung" ucap kai. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman SM, merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berada disana.

"Aniyo.. Kita harus tetap berlatih untuk meningkatkan Dance kita. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi saat diatas panggung nanti" bantah Luhan.

"Benar juga ya, kalau gitu kita berlatih sekarang hyung, mumpung belum istirahat nih. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menggoyangkan pinggulku"

"Kau kira kita mau ngedangdut apa" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya menuju radio untuk memutar lagu Mama. Setelah terdengar iramanya, mereka berdua langsung berlatih tanpa terganggu dengan penglihatan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepan taman SM.

#BaekHun/HunBaek.

"Hyung, jangan asik dengan Ipadmu aja dong, kita harus berlatih untuk battle dance nanti nih" suruh sehun melihat baekhyun yang hanya uring-uringan sambil memainkan Ipad ditangannya.

"Shireo. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berlatih sendiri tanpa aku" ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Tapi hyung, suho hyung bilang kita harus berlatih battle dance tersebut. Kalau tidak..."

"Kalau tidak apa?! Kau mengganggu saja!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar Dance Room SM. Sehun terkaget saat mendengar pintu itu dibanting oleh Baekhyun dari luar. Ia menunduk sedih melihat couple palsunya itu marah terhadapnya.

"Apa aku membikin kesalahan? Kenapa Baekhyun hyung jadi membenciku seperti itu ya?" gumam sehun sembari menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya.

#ChanSoo/ChanDO

"Kyungsoo-ah, untuk bait Rapp yang ini harus dinyanyikan dengan sangat cepat. Seperti BeatBox. Kau bisa BeatBox kan? Mudah saja sepertinya bagimu" chanyeol menunjuk lirik Rapp yang terdapat dikertas yang dipegangnya. D.O mengangguk mendengar penuturan Chanyeol dan mengambil kertas yang dipegang chanyeol tersebut.

"Arraseo. Lebih baik sekarang kita berlatih Dance Battle saja hyung, aku takut kalau suho hyung berada disini nanti kita dimarahi gara-gara berlatih Rapp" tutur D.O.

"Ne, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita berlatih Dance Battle itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau berada disebelah mana nanti? Bukannya saat dance battle itu berlangsung didepan kita itu Anggota Exo M ya. Kalau ditukar, berarti jadi teracak dong"

"Kau benar hyung. Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Kenapa otak hyung hari ini jalan?"

*PlakKK..

"kau kira otakku ngadat apa?" teriak chanyeol setelah dia berhasil menjitak kepala D.O

"Appo hyung,, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" D.O mengadu sembari mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau sih mengolokku, jadinya ku pukulkan. Sudahlah, kita berlatih saja, untuk urusan acak-acak itu biar author yang membuatnya. Biarkan dia ribet sendiri" D.O mengangguk setuju dengan ide chanyeol. Mereka lalu berlatih dance battle tanpa perasaan ribet lagi.

"Apa kalian sudah berlatih Dance Battlenya?" tanya suho sang tetua. Semua member mengangguk dengan cepat kecuali 2 orang anak manusia, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kalian sakit gigi?" tanya suho kembali.

"Lebih baik sakit hati, dari pada sakit gigi ini..." sahut chanyeol dengan irama lagu. Member exo langsung tertawa bersama ketika mendengar chanyeol menyanyi. Hanya Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tidak merespon Happy Virusnya chanyeol.

"Heeeeehh... Nae Baekhyun tidak tertawa bahkan tersenyum tidak? Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa?" chanyeol histeris sendiri melihat Baekhyun hanya diam melihatnya. Seperti tidak ada gairah hidup, Baekhyun langsung pergi dari tempat mereka berada menuju keluar ruangan. Sedangkan sehun hanya beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menjauhi member exo. Yang lainnya hanya bisa memperhatikan Sehun serta Baekhyun bergantian.

"Ini aneh. Kenapa mereka jadi diam-diaman seperti itu? Biasanya kita selalu mendengar suara kegaduhan karena mereka berdua bertengkar, ini malah sunyi senyap" ucap kris yang diberi anggukan oleh Tao.

"Ne, apa jangan-jangan ada masalah diantara mereka? Kalau iya, ini semua gara-gara Author" Luhan menunjuk Author yang sedang asik main facebook dengan Chen.

"eh? Apa? Ada apa? Lagi ada masalah baru ya? Kalau gitu aku update status dulu" Author dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu dilaptopnya. Chen yang berada disampingnya memperhatikan tulisan yang muncul dilayar.

"Mwo? Kok dikasih tahu sih kalau sehun sama baekhyun lagi bertengkar?" tanya chen yang sudah selesai membaca status author. Para member langsung mengerubungi author dan melihat hasil statusnya. Mata mereka langsung membulat ketika melihat status, Likers, dan Komenan yang terdapat disana.

' status: Hari ini Baekhyun oppa dan Sehun oppa lagi bertengkar, entah apa yang ditengkarkan mereka. Tapi terlihat ini sangat serius karena mereka berdua lagi diam-diaman. Eotteokhae? Like: 1500 Komen: 2500 ' begitu lah yang tertulis diberanda facebook.

"eh...eh.. Coba baca komenannya yuk. Kayanya seru tuh" suruh Xiumin. Chen mengangguk, dia bersiap membacakan komenannya. Para member dengan sigap langsung berbaris sejajar agar bisa mendengar suara chen.

" **Ses Nyrda Cyyntaa Matii Amee Luu Sehunn** : Apa? Masak? *didapur* Klww gtuu Sehunnie udah ngejomblo dong. Ama eike aja yuk. Capcus ciin"

"Trus, lanjutkan" ucap Kai sembari mengacungkan(?) tangannya keatas. Chen mengangguk dengan mantap, ia kembali melihat kelayar.

" **Neng Geulis Pisan atuh** : Jinjja? Kalau gitu, surat perceraiannya udah diambil belom? Kalau udah, panggil-panggil aku ya :D aku siap menunggumu Baekhyun tercintaku, Ummah..Ummah.."

"Yakss.. Air Liurmu muncrat chen" protes lay yang memang berada tepat didepan chen. Chen hanya nyengir kuda tak bersalahnya.

" **BaekYeol HunHan KaiSoo TaoRis SuLay XiuChen Cmunggutt** : TelUr..TeluR.. UlaT..ULat.. KePoMponG.. KuPu-kUpu.. KciAnN.. D' LoOeE.. MakAnya kaN CouPle reAl itUkaN BaeKyeOL en HunhAn, inI malAh baeKHun. jAdi puTusKan mEreKa"

"aah.. Gak lucu yang itu mah... Yang lain" suruh Sehun. Eh? Sehun?

"Mwo? Bukannya tadi kau seperti mayat berjalan ya? Kenapa sudah ada disini?" tanya D.O yang berada disebelah Sehun. Sehun memandang mereka semua bergantian sebelum menjawab pertanyaan D.O.

"Memangnya aku sudah mati ya?"

#Dweeeng...

"Kau kira kau berada dimana? Sampai kau menganggap dirimu sudah mati?" tanya kai.

"Di... Aku ada dimana?"

"sehun, kau panas ya?" Luhan memegang dahi sehun, mengukur panas kepalanya.

"tidak sakit sama sekali. Apa kau terbentur benda keras?" tanya luhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"mungkin aku hanya sedih saja hyung" jawab sehun. Member exo yang mendengar perkataan sehun langsung membuat lingkaran disekitar sehun. Ditinggalkannya author yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan sendiri.

"Kasih tahu kami, masalah apa yang sedang melandamu? Aah.. Aku tahu, apa jangan-jangan karena Baekhyun?" tanya suho. Sehun mengangguk.

"Ne, entah kenapa, baekhyun hyung makin membenciku. Seharusnya... AKU YANG MEMBENCINYA KAN HYUNG!"

Teet...treeet..teeteett... *apa sih -_-*

Wajah sehun langsung menegang, tidak menampakan kesedihan lagi. Hyung-hyungnya hanya bisa mesem-mesem melihat sehun berubah drastis seperti itu.

"Baekhyun hyung memang benar-benar keterlaluan, dia yang sering mengolokku, dia juga yang membenciku. Hatiku kan jadi berzigzag-zigzag" curhat sehun. Para hyungnya langsung meninggalkannya dengan tatapan miris. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Maknae mereka?

#3 Minggu berlalu *R: cepet amat thor? | A: biar cepet selesai | R: karepmu lahh -_-*

"Hahh... Akhirnya.. Tinggal satu minggu lagi, dan kita kembali kecouple kita masing-masing. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin membeli Bubble Tea bersama dengan Luhan hyung" teriak maknae exo k paling heboh sedunia, ia pun berloncat-loncatan kesana kemari dengan riangnya, tanpa terganggu dengan tatapan dingin nan misterius yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aku juga seneng gak sama-sama kamu lagi. Aku bisa bebas deh dari sakit diare -*apa maksudnya ini -_-*" sahut Baekhyun dengan nada sewot. Ia tak terima dengan kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu. Karena sehun mengadu yang tidak-tidak kepada uri leader suho, akhirnya baekhyun lah yang kena batunya. Ia dimarahi habis-habisan karena tidak mau berlatih bersama sehun. Dan sebagai hukumannya, ia harus rela jatah makan malamnya diambil oleh xiumin.

"Yee.. Nape lo sewot hyung? Lagi PMS ya?" tanya sehun dengan tampang tak bersalah. Ia sekarang bangga mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik, karena ia bisa seenaknya ngehasut suho supaya ngemarahin si main vocal Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun tak terima ketika ia dibilang PMS. Dikira dia yeoja apa? Padahal dari dalam iya #PlakKK

"eh, kalau lo mau bikin gue marah en' selanjutnya lo ngadu ke suho hyung, nyuruh marahin gue, gue gak bakal pernah mau ngomong ame lu lagi. Ngerti gak lo ?" baekhyun ngeloyor pergi dari kamar pindahan mereka menuju ruang dapur, laper katanya, dari pagi kagak dikasih makan ama D.O eomma.

"Mm~ mari kita lihat, apa ada sesuatu dikulkas yang kecil dan kucel ini?" baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas dengan ganas. Dikeluarkannya dua lusin telur dan seikat sayur kangkung *baekhyun mau masak? Omo~ sini author bantu #plakk dihajar exo-l* setelah dia mengeluarkan bahan seadanya dari kulkas, ia pun ngeloyor pergi menuju kamar Chanyeol dan D.O yang berada dikamar pertama.

"eh, TaBe (maTA BElo) lu masakin gue tumis kangkung telur dong. Lagi laper nih" suruh baekhyun. D.O yang sedang asik-asiknya main Angry Bird dilaptop chanyeol pun menggeram kesal. Pasalnya, ia sudah beberapa kali ini disuruh masak sama anggota Exo. Ya nggak Suho lah, Tao lah, Xiumin lah. Kenapa mereka sering laper semua sih? D.O dengan setengah jantung.. Eh setengah hati maksudnya, pergi menuju dapur dan memasak pesanan baekhyun tadi.

*5 Menit kemudian

"Nih hyung, jangan minta lagi ya. Aku lagi capek soalnya, kalau mau minta makan, noh sama Lay eomma exo m sono gih" D.O kembali kekamarnya setelah menaruh semangkuk tumis kangkung telur dihadapan baekhyun. Dengan air liur yang menetes-netes, baekhyun menghabiskan tu makanan dengan sekali lahap *buset dah..* tak ada sisa sedikit pun dipiring itu, yang ada hanya minyak yang menempel, jika dibersihkan dengan S*nl*ght pasti kinclong lagi *promosi*

"Hahh~ kenyang dunia akherat dah gua" baekhyun pergi kembali kedapur dengan membawa piring yang kotor itu. Dilihatnya kai yang juga berada disana, dengan tampang merengut ngeliat Laptopnya.

"Nape lu Kai?" tanya baekhyun sembari mencuci piringnya. Kai menoleh sekilas ke baekhyun, lalu kembali dengan rutinitas pertamanya, ngerengut.

"Gak papa hyung" jawab kai dengan nada penekanan disetiap katanya. Baekhyun yang sudah selesai dengan urusan mencucinya pun menghampiri kai.

"Masa sih? Tapi dari tampang dimuka item lu, kayanya lu lagi ada masalah. Bener gak?" kai hanya mendengus kesal. Ia menutup laptopnya dan pergi dari dapur meninggalkan baekhyun yang melongo sendiri ngeliat kai pergi.

"Kenapa tu orang? Kemasukan jin item kali ya?" baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu beranjak pergi dari dapur.

"eo, Hyung, kebetulan" Chen berjalan cepat menuju Baekhyun yg sebenarnya tadi baru mau kembali kekamar pindahannya.

"Mwo?" tanya baekhyun saat chen sudah sampai dihadapannya. Chen menyunggingkan senyumannya kepada baekhyun, walau itu gak ngaruh sama sekali pada baekhyun.

"Ikut aku sebentar hyung" chen menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju halaman belakang. Dengan tergesa-gesa baekhyun merelakan(?) dirinya ditarik-tarik sama chen.

Setelah sampai dihalaman belakang, baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, pasalnya ia tidak mengerti kenapa semua berkumpul disana. Ditengah-tengah para member, suho merangkul sehun yang wajahnya tertekuk kesal.

"Mwoe?" tanya baekhyun to the point. Ia hari ini gak mood ngeliat wajah sehun.

"Kami ingin kalian berbaikan sekarang" ucap suho. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, kemudian menatap sehun. Pantas saja wajah sehun seperti orang yang kesal begitu, ia pasti sudah tahu kalau ia disuruh berbaikan dengannya.

"Ani! Andwaeyo!" tolak baekhyun dan sehun bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian gak mau berbaikan, author cipok satu-satu ya" ancam author. Sehun dan baekhyun begidik ngeri mendengar ancaman author. Baekhyun yang paling tidak mau dicipok sama author langsung berinisiatip maju duluan, melangkah kearah sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya diam saja.

"Mian" hanya kata itu yang dapat dikeluarkan oleh baekhyun kepada sehun, setelah ia berdiri dihadapan sehun. Sehun yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, Lalu ia menunduk.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf hyung, aku sudah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak ke suho hyung sehingga hyung dimarahi habis-habisan sama suho hyung, sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" ucap sehun pelan.

"Ne, aku tahu. Maafkan aku juga tentang latihan waktu itu. Aku sudah membentakmu" sahut baekhyun bersalah. Mereka berdua lalu tersenyum, kemudian saling berpelukan. Member exo yang melihat hal itu, langsung ikut-ikutan berpelukan, kaya telettubies.

"Author ikutan dong ... Udah lama author gak muncul nih"

"Kagak boleh!" bentak member exo serempak. Akhirnya author hanya bisa nangis diemperan toko, sambil ngais-ngais tanah.

"Hmm~ karena kalian berdua sudah berbaikan, bagaimana kalau kita bikin pesta buat merayakan semua ini? Kita bikin pesta dengan tema 'A New Couple in EXO' eottae?" tanya suho selaku leader.

"Andwae!" ide suho itu langsung ditolak oleh beberapa member exo yang lagi dituker couplenya. suho akhirnya hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu tanda ia mengerti dengan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu.

Setelah maaf-maafan antara baekhyun serta sehun berakhir, mereka semua beranjak menuju dorm untuk tidur karena malam telah tiba.

"Hun!" panggil baekhyun saat mereka hendak menuju kamar pindahan mereka.

"Ne hyung?" sahut sehun. Tangannya yang hendak meraih gagang pintu seketika diturunkannya saat baekhyun memeluknya. Sehun hanya diam tanpa membalas pelukan baekhyun.

"Mianhe, geurigo Saranghae. Aku menyayangimu" bisik baekhyun tepat ditelinga sehun. Setelah itu baekhyun dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan masuk kedalam kamar. Sehun yang masih shocked, hanya bisa mematung diluar kamar tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa berdiri didepan pintu seperti itu? Minggir! Aku mau lewat!" tao, dengan mimik menakutkannya berdiri didepan sehun. Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sekilas lalu beralih menatap tao.

"eh, tao hyung. Kenapa kau disini?" tanya sehun polos.

"Heeeh? Sehun, kau marahan lagi ya sama baekhyun hyung? Kok kamu jadi aneh begini sih? Lihat dong kamu bediri dimana, aku mau kekamar malah kamu halangin!" marah tao. Sehun clingak clinguk ngeliatin tempatnya berada, setelah dia noleh kebalakang barulah dia mengerti kenapa tao jadi menyeramkan kaya gitu.

"Hehe, maap. Habis tadi aku bengong sih. Mau masuk?" tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau gitu tunggu aku masuk dulu baru kamu masuk ya" sehun dengan wajah tak berdosa kemudian masuk kedalam kamar yang juga dihuni oleh TaoRis dengan gerakan pelan. Ia ingin membuat kesabaran tao habis.

"Yaelah Hun! Kalau kamu masuknya kaya siput gitu satu abad juga kagak kelar kalee.. Mending gue aja gin yang duluan" tao mendorong sehun kesamping. memang tidak keras tao mendorong sehun, hanya saja sehun membuat seolah dirinya sangat kesakitan didorong oleh tao. Aktingnya ampe jatoh jatoh kelantai segala lagi.

"Huwaaa! Tao gege ja'at!" ucap sehun meraung-raung. Member yang sudah pergi kedalam kamar seketika keluar kembali mendengar tangisan sehun.

"Ada apa sehun? Kok kamu duduk dilantai sih? Gak kedinginan apa?" tanya Kai *sok* polos

"Aku bukan duduk Kkamjong! Aku itu jatuh tau!" jawab sehun penuh penekanan.

"Iih.. Dramatis banget sih! Aku kan dorong kamu gak sekeras itu" bela tao, takut-takut nanti dimarahi duluan.

"Apanya yang dramatis? Ini sakit beneran tau!" sehun kembali menangis. Sebenarnya saat didorong sama tao memang tidak sakit, hanya saja saat sehun jatuh dengan sengaja itu yang sakit banget. *sukurin! Epil kumat sih*

"Sudah. Tao! Kamu kenapa jahat begitu sama Maknae kita sih?" tanya kris dengan nada dingin. Tao terkejut ketika mendengar suara kris yang sudah berat tambah berat lagi.

"A-aku, tidak berbuat apa-apa ge" ucap tao dengan mimik sedih. Ia benar-benar takut melihat wajah leadernya berubah menjadi semenyaramkan naga #plakkk digaplok kris

"Jangan Bohong!" bentak kris.

"Hiks~ Huwaaaaa!" tao akhirnya menangis dengan sangat kencang. Baru kali ini ia dibentak oleh Duizzangnya sendiri.

"Kris! Kenapa kau membentak Tao?" tanya suho menenangkan tao yang semakin menjadi. Kris hanya bisa menampakkan wajah menyesal melihat tao yang terus saja menangis.

"Huh! Gitu saja langsung nangis. Dasar cengeng" olok sehun. Ia menggelembungkan pipinya tanda bosan.

"sehun? Bukannya tadi kamu kesakitan karena jatuh?" tanya D.O bingung.

"Memang sakit, tapi itu bukan karena tao hyung kok. Aku menjatuhkan diriku sendiri dengan sengaja, kukira tidak akan sakit, sekalinya malah sakit banget" jawab sehun tanpa rasa bersalah. Kris yang mendengar penuturan sehun seketika tambah menyesal. Ia menatap tao sendu. Yang ditatap langsung pergi entah kemana.

"Tao-ah!" panggil baekhyun. Tao tak menghiraukan panggilan itu, ia terus saja pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kris! Sebagai roomate dan couplenya, seharusnya kau kejar dia, jangan berdiam diri disini" suruh Luhan, xiumin dan suho mengiyakan perkataan luhan. Kris bimbang antara ingin mengejar tao atau tidak. Seketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, dan dia adalah sehun.

"Kejar saja hyung, aku yang salah karena sudah membuat kalian bertengkar. Apa kau mau aku yang mengejarnya?" saat mendengar pertanyaan sehun, kris menggeleng tanpa sadar dan langsung mengejar tao. Para member exo tersenyum melihat kepergian kris.

"Semoga mereka cepat berbaikan ya" doa chanyeol, kemudian merangkul baekhyun.

"eh, eh. Apa itu pegang-pegang? Singkirkan tanganmu dari pundak Baekhyun hyung!" sehun dengan wajah kesal menggaplok tangan chanyeol yang berada dipundak baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya setelah melihat wajah sehun yang hampir mau meledak itu. Yee.. Kenapa ni anak atu, kok malah jadi cemburu ama baekhyun? Itu yang ada dipikiran semua member sekarang.

"Iya,iya deh, tau gue, couple baru bebaikan kaya gini. Serasa pengantin baru dianya" goda chanyeol. Ia lalu merangkul D.O yang berada disebelah Kai.

"Mending gue sama Kyungsoo aja deh kalau kaya gitu"

"Eh, gak boleh juga! Kyungsoo hyung punya gue!" kai memeluk D.O dari samping dengan erat. Chanyeol memasang wajah cengo kearah Kai.

"Yaelah, jadi gue ama siapa? Luhan hyung?"

"Andwae! Luhan hyung punyaku!" teriak sehun

"Kamu kan udah punya Baekhyun!" chanyeol marah-marah

"Emang gak boleh apa? Baekhyun hyung punyaku, dan Luhan hyung juga punyaku" *A: maruk banget ni anak -_-|S: biarin! Kan author sendiri yang bikin kaya gitu :P|A: -_- *

"Aissh! Sehun ja'at aah.. Masa gitu sih ama Hyung sendiri?" Rajuk chanyeol.

"-_-" -Sehun

"Chanyeol oppa gak usah sedih, kan masih ada aku"

"eeh? Siapa tuh yang ngomong? Bulu kuduk gue berasa berdiri deh" -chen

"Anjirrr! Lo kira gue Hantu apa?! Masa lupa ama gue, baru juga beberapa hari ditinggal kalian udah melupakan aku yang imyut kiyut kaya permen kapas ini sih?"

"oh, Author sarap toh. Muka lo gak kaya permen kapas thor, tapi kaya permen karet yang sudah dimakan trus dibuang ketong sampah, cuiih... Gitu deh kira-kira"

"Gak usah ngomong deh lo Tem! Nge-Cleb to gak omongan lo tu"

"terlepas dari omongan kai, Author kenapa datang lagi kemari? Belum puas ya udah ngerusak hubungan antar couple?" xiumin dengan gayanya yang ngesok *ditaplok xiumin* mengacak pinggangnya yang tak proposional *ditendang xiu kegunung himalaya-_-*

"Udah puas sih sebenarnya, makanya gue datang lagi kemari buat bilang kalau tuker-tukeran couplenya udah berakhir hari ini juga. Tapi karena kalian gak mau nerima author kembali kemari, jadi terpaksa author tunda deh pengumumannya"

"Yahh... Ngembek si authornya, jangan deh thor.. Umumin aja perakhiran(?) couplenya. Ya?ya?" bujuk suho. Dengan Puppy eyesnya suho, author pun luluh dan akhirnya mencipok suho *eh* ralat, maksudnya mengumumkan berakhirnya tuker-tukeran couple ini.

"HOREEE! Kembali bersama Luhannie hyung!" teriak sehun girang sambil loncat-loncat meluk luhan. Luhan juga ikutan senang dan akhirnya mereka loncat-loncatan berdua.

"Kyungsoo hyung" kai memegang tangan D.O mesra. D.O senyum malu-malu kucing.

"Kkamjong" sahut D.O sambil nunduk

"Kyungsoo hyung" kini kai mengangkat kepala D.O. D.O hanya bisa senyum-senyum gaje.

"Kkamjong" sahut D.O kembali

"Kyungsoo hyung" wajah kai maju perlahan

"Kkamjong"

"Kyungsoo hyung" semakin dekat wajah kai kewajah D.O

"Kkamjong" D.O perlahan menutup matanya

"Kyungsoo hyung... Aku laper, bikinin aku makanan ya" kai melepas pegangannya didagu dan tangan D.O. Ia nyengir lebar setelah berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan D.O membulatkan matanya dan cengo ngeliat kai

BLETTAKK

Terdengar jitakan sangat keras, Ternyata D.O yang sudah menjitak kepala Kai. D.O mengepalkan tangannya kesal sambil menggumamkan kata-kata kasar (O_O) sedangkan Kai hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dasar item! Kira gue dia mo ngapain! Sekalinya cuma minta makan doang! Sebel!sebel!" batin D.O. Ia kembali kekamar aslinya karena emang tadi sudah disuruh ama author, kemudian membanting pintunya dengan sangat keras.

"Kenapa sih dengan D.O hyung? Masa kepala kita yang cuma satu-satunya ini dijitaknya sih? Kan atit" batin kai. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

"Baekhyunnie, kau laksana bintang dan bulan yang selalu menerangi malamku. Kau bagaikan matahari yang selalu menghangatkan hatiku, dan kau seperti pedang karena telah mencabik-cabik hatiku. Ketiga-tiganya lebur menjadi satu karena takdir kita yang akan selalu hidup bersama selamanya" chanyeol berpuitis didepan baekhyun. Bak pangeran yang sedang melamar putrinya. entah kenapa chanyeol beralih profesi dari rapper menjadi puitis #plakk,

Baekhyun yang mendengar puisi dari chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya *bagaimana caranya tuh? #abaikan-_-*

"Ayolah chan, lo napa sih? Kesurupan setannya si author ya? Sok puitis banget"

"Hehe~ saking bahagianya gue bisa ketemu lagi ame lo baek, gue jadi bepuisi kaya gitu"

"emangnya kita jarang ketemu apa? Kita kan satu grup! Gak bakalan tepisah kalee"

"eh iya ya, hehe.. Yang penting hepi deh" chanyeol masuk kekamar mereka bersama baekhyun.

"semuanya sudah kembali kekamar masing-masing, Kalau begitu kita juga yuk" Suho mengajak Lay kekamar, sedangkan xiumin menarik tangan chen kedapur. Pengen makan bareng gitu. Lahh.. Trus Kris dan Tao dimana?

Ternyata Tao dan kris sedang ada di taman belakang dorm mereka. Tao masih marah gara-gara yang tadi kris ngebentak dia.

"Tao panda.. Jangan ngambek terus dong, maafin Wu Yi Fan ya?" bujuk kris. Tao menghela nafas berat, ia memang tak bisa marah lama-lama kalau sama Kris.

"Iya deh, tapi jangan ngebentak tao lagi ya ge" ancam tao. Kris mengangguk kemudian memeluk tao.

"Maafin gege ya"

"Ne, gege"

Aigoo... To tweet deh *tutup mata* #Plakkk *ditampar kris serta tao*

Akhirnya couple yang tertukar ini bisa kembali kecouple semulanya lagi, berkat author *eh* dan akhirnya cerita ini dinyatakan sele-

Kriiiingggg...

"ng? Siapa yang nyalakan lampu kenceng banget(?)" suho mengucek-ucek matanya kemudian melihat kesekeliling. Ternyata sudah pagi pemirsa #plakk

"Kok aku tidur sendiri ya? Bukannya tadi aku tidur bareng lay? Dan ini bukan pagi, tapi siang!" suho melototi jam dinding dikamar itu. Mungkin saja kan dia salah lihat karena habis bangun tidur. Tapi tetep aja, biar tu mata mau dikucek kek, dipelototi kek, atau dikeluarin dari tempatnya juga tu jarum jam ngarahnya tetep diangka satu. Ia kemudian turun dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju ruang tengah. Disana para member tengah sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka. Tao, chen, dan lay sedang asik menonton tv, kris duduk disebelah mereka sedang membaca majalah fashion, Kai dan BaekYeol sedang main monopoli bareng, sedangkan D.O dan Luhan lagi main masak-masakkan. Kemana sehun? Suho menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, nyari sehun.

"eh, suho hyung, udah bangun ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang sadar suho ada diantara mereka.

"iya nih, sehun di_"

"Lama banget loh hyung tidur tadi. Dari jam 10 pagi sampai jam 1 siang ini. Hyung mimpiin apaan sampai lama gitu tidurnya?" tanya chanyeol lagi. Suho mengerutkan keningnya, Jadi dia baru tidur jam 10 tadi? Lalu yang tadi dialaminya itu apa? Mimpikah?

"Hyung! Hyung! Aku nemu surat di depan pintu nih" sehun yang baru kelihatan batang idungnya muncul dari pintu depan dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan. Ia duduk diantara Kris dan Tao.

"kok rasanya aku pernah ngeliat adegan ini ya?" batin suho saat ngeliat sehun membuka surat tersebut.

"Bacakan isinya sehunnie" pinta kris yang berada disebelahnya. Seketika suho membelalakan matanya dan buru-buru merebut surat itu dari tangan sehun. Para member langsung menatap suho dengan alis tenaik.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya sehun. Suho hanya bisa terkekeh dan langsung pergi keluar.

"Ada apa dengan suho hyung?" tanya Kai kepada yang lain, tapi jawaban mereka semua hanya angkatan bahu alias tidak tahu.

Diluar suho menghela nafas, kemudian menatap surat tersebut.

"Ini pasti surat yang sama kaya yang ada dalam mimpiku. Hii... Kalau ngebayanginnya lagi gue jadi merinding deh. Gak mau ngalamin lagi deh" suho menggulung kertas itu menjadi bola kemudian melemparkan surat tersebut kekotak sampah, lalu masuk kembali kedalam dorm.

Suho tidak tahu surat itu sebenarnya dari SUJU Sunbaenim yang mengundang mereka untuk ikut kepesta perayaan tujuh tahun mereka. Tanpa melihat isinya suho sudah langsung membuangnya kedalam tong sampah, yahh... Gwaencanha, yang kena masalah mereka juga ya kan? Bukan author. Dengan ini, cerita benar-benar dinyatakan selesai. Good Bye~

-END-


End file.
